The proposed research plan is a direct test of the hypothesis that the initiation and maintenance of growth control is a function of intercellular adhesion which in turn is probably affected by macromolecular events at the level of the cell membrane. These phenomena must involve the interaction of specific molecules that trigger further changes on the surfaces of the participating cells during the adhesion and recognition process. Since transformed cells have a decreased level of tissue organization, altered growth and adhesive properties, these differences should be reflected in an altered membrane architecture and/or molecular fine structure. Transformed and normal cells show such differences with respect to complex carbohydrates. In some instances complex carbohydrates have been implicated to play a role in growth regulation and intercellular adhesion and/or recognition which ultimately governs morphogenesis and metastasis of tumor cells. To test this hypothesis normal and transformed tissue culture cells which can be readily synchronized will be used. Cell membrane and surface components will be isolated at different stages of the cell cycle and tested for their ability to influence growth and adhesive properties of synchronized cells. Components demonstrating biological activity with respect to those phenomena will be further fractionated and the active site of interacting molecules determined. Ultimately, the use of affinity systems with compounds of known fine structure demonstrating biological activity with respect to growth and intercellular adhesion will allow the determination of the biochemical event involved.